Peluk, Sepi, dan Jahe
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Secangkir susu jahe untuk merasakan kehangatan dikeliling tiga orang berparas bak pinang belah dua.


_**Story by:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Friend-Ship, Drama.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Fanon, Sho-Ai, typo,**_ **makian Yuugo, gombalan Yuuri,** _ **semi-incest**_ **.**

 _ **A/N:**_ **HALOOOOOH~! Stres melanda karena satu mainan direbut tiga anak~ abaikan. Intinya, saya menyampah lagi karena suntuk kelas tiram dan sekarang saya mauh** _ **MENEBAR FANSERVIS**_ **LAGI~! KALI INI** _ **SLIGHT PAWNSHIPPING**_ **YANG BARU RILIS MINGGU KEMARIN~!**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Peluk, Sepi, dan Jahe**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"MENYINGKIR DARIKU, BAWANG BOMBAY!"

"Iiiih~ Picang peliiiit~"

Yuugo meronta. Kedua tangan digerak ke sana kemari demi menggapai kebebasan. Demi apa! Dia baru tiga langkah memasuki kelas! Baru tiga! Rekor baru! Bahkan tasnya tercinta—yang tak ada isinya selain mainan macam kendama atau yoyo—belum sempat ditaruh di samping meja. Kurang ajar sekali!

Salahkan makhluk edan yang patut dicurigai kewarasannya meski mampu menyaingi kejeniusan putra tunggal dari keluarga Kamishiro. Berkepala kol ungu _mpink-mpink_. Alis yang mengingatkan siapa saja pada _sakura-mochi_. DAN TAMPANG RESE MINTA DITENDANG!

Celakanya, makhluk nista ini nampaknya terobsesi dengan pis—Yuugo Fudou.

"Argh! Tidak bisakah kau menjauh barang sehari dariku?! Lepaskan, Bawangkol!" Maki Yuugo. Sebal karena dalang yang membuatnya begitu _bad mood_ pagi ini masih setia memeluk 'mesra' ala kelinci.

Yuuri namanya. Anak kelas sebelah. Tampangnya polos, lingkaran merah jambu kecil menghiasi pipinya, mata sayu dan poni yang mencuat ke atas membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti seekor kelinci. Sayang sekali tak ada ekornya. Lagipula meskipun kelinci, pasti tak ada yang sudi dekat-dekat dengannya.

Cari mati. Yuuri ini penindas nomor satu di _You Show High School._

Entah apa alasan yang membuatnya menjadikan peluk-memeluk ala teletubis sebagai salah satu daftar kegiatan sehari-hari di sekolah.

"Ogah. Yuugou hangat, sih~" Bukannya menurut, Si Kelinci ini malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Efek _lope-lope_ bermunculan dari balik tubuhnya.

Ih, jijik Yuugo melihatnya. Sumpah! Yuugo mungkin mencetak rekor murid terbodoh tahun ini, tapi Yuugo yakin dia lebih waras daripada makhluk jejadian ini.

Siswa-siswi lain di dalam kelas beranjak menjauh, tak mau dekat-dekat biang ribut. Biarkan saja kedua sejoli ini bermesraan. Cukup pasang _earphone, video recorder_ bagi para _fujo_ , bergosip ria ala tante-tante, dan mengerjakan tugas harian bagi murid bukan pemalas tapi tukang tunda.

"Selamat pagi, Yuugo, Yuuri."

Ups. Pengecualian untuk yang satu ini.

"Yuuyaaaaaa~ _helep_!" Raung Yuugo, tangan mengarah pada Yuuya, ingin menggapai. Yang menyapa malah ditarik mundur oleh penjaga gratisan.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Pisang. Dan Yuuri, pagi-pagi begini jangan membuat keributan dengannya," tegur Yuuto. _Bodyguard_ pribadi sekaligus kakak kembar yang tidak bisa dibilang mirip dengan sang adik.

Yuugo mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut. Sementara Yuuri, menatap jengah sang kakak.

Alarm tanda bahaya bagi semua orang yang berada di seluruh penjuru kelas. Anggota kelompok yang dikenal dengan nama 'Rujek'telah berkumpul di satu tempat. Parahnya, kelas ini pula. Oh, jangan ditanyakan mengapa mereka disebut Rujek. Salahkan salah satu adik Shingo Arclight yang seringkali kabur sambil mengatai keempat orang tersebut dengan nama sayuran.

"Memang kenapa? Salah jika aku memeluk Si Pisang Keju ini pagi-pagi?" Pelukan dilonggarkan, lalu ditarik sepenuhnya dari Yuugo. Cepat-cepat Putra sulung dari pembalap Antinomy tersebut mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi Yuuri.

Yuuto menghela napas, "Salah jika yang kalian lakukan itu membuat keributan. Jika kau kedinginan, peluk saja dirimu sendiri." Tangan kanan diangkat, mengacak rambut adiknya.

Yuuya menggembungkan pipinya, bibirnya dimanyunkan, plus mata yang menyipit bak kucing. Uh, ingatkan Yuugo untuk membawa kamera lain kali. Wajah imut-imut manis ala anak kucing menggemaskan bernama Yuuya termasuk binatang peliharaan langka. Sayang sekali sudah ada yang jaga.

Kembali pada Yuuri. Alis bak kelopak sakura itu terangkat sebelah, lalu dilanjut dengan kening yang berkerut. Jeda beberapa saat dengan pandangan fokus pada kedua permata _onyx_ kembar di hadapannya, barulah kemudian menghembuskan napas yang cukup panjang sambil menyembunyikan kedua matanya.

"Memeluk diri sendiri karena kedinginan. Itu namanya kesepian, tahu ..."

"Huh?" Air muka Yuuto berubah heran, mencoba memahami maksud perkataan Yuuri. Yuuya dan Yuugo pun kontan saling mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Yuuri.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel sekolah berbunyi tiga kali. Tanda bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"Ah, waktunya masuk kelas. Dah~" Sambil menyunggingkan cengiran, Yuuri berlari keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan ketiga 'kembaran'nya yang mematung di tempat.

Baik Yuugo ataupun si kembar, tak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan sesaat di antara mereka. Tidak, bukan. Mereka hanya sedang mencerna maksud perkataan Yuuri.

Si bungsu Sakaki yang pertama memahami, kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. "Yuuto-nii ..." Yuuya menoleh ke arah Yuuto.

Yuuto mengerling, melirik adik kembar kesayangannya. Sebelah tangan diangkat, telunjuk diletakkan di dekat hidung. Mengisyaratkan Yuuya agar diam. Tak butuh isyarat kedua bagi Yuuya untuk patuh.

Namun, lain halnya dengan Yuugo. Maniak motor itu justru terdiam sambil memegang dagu, tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

* * *

Musim dingin itu bersuhu rendah. Siapapun pasti tahu. Namun, siapa sangka akan sedingin ini?

"Argh, dasar Nenek Sihir! Cerewet sekali jadi cewek!" Yuuri menggerutu kesal, remaja itu membawa kotak bekal menuju atap sekolah. Padahal baru memasuki istirahat pertama, tetapi siswi teman sekelasnya sukses membuatnya bad mood parah hari ini.

Mentang-mentang seksi kebersihan dua di kelas, seenaknya mengoceh tentang jadwal piket. Huh, Yuuri juga termasuk anak yang rajin, kok. Hanya jika ingin. Nyaris saja Yuuri menjambak rambut biru _ponytail_ siswi tersebut.

Apalah itu, yang pasti Yuuri benar-benar bad mood sekarang. Untunglah sudah memasuki istirahat pertama, sehingga Yuuri dapat mengasingkan diri sambil menikmati bekalnya.

Bukan kebiasaan umum menikmati bekal di atap sekolah ketika musim dingin, apalagi mengingat betapa dinginnya hawa di atap sekolah. Kebanyakan murid lebih memilih menghabiskan makan siang di kelas atau cafetaria.

Pilihan bagus jika sedang ingin menyendiri dan resiko jatuh sakit ditanggung sendiri. Apa peduli? Kadang enak, kok, dingin-dingin. Ada sensasi tersendiri.

Pertanyaannya, benarkah atap sekolah benar-benar sepi?

"Kau terlambat."

Alis Yuuri berkedut.

Satu terong yang sok bertingkah paling dewasa, satu pisang yang hyperaktif over dosis, ditambah satu tomat yang tingkahnya bagaikan anak kucing. Duduk berjejer. Jaket dikenakan beserta penutup telinga. Dua kotak bekal berwarna merah dan _indigo_ , serta sepuluh bungkus roti dalam bungkus plastik putih.

Dua cengiran diambil alih pisang dan tomat, senyuman kecil menghiasi terong. _Poker face_ menjadi ekspresi utama Yuuri yang bergeming di ambang pintu.

Sialan.

Yuuri keduluan mereka.

Malah bisa dibilang, di antara semua siswa, merekalah yang paling ingin dijauhi oleh Yuuri saat ini. Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang ingin mengusili takdir Yuuri saat ini.

"Yuuri, sini~" Yuuya berlari kecil, remaja manis tersebut menghampiri Yuuri dan langsung menarik tangannya. Tepat sebelum Yuuri sempat berkelit. Cih, manis-manis gesit ternyata. Bagus, Yuuri tak bisa kabur.

Tahu begini seharusnya ia mengikuti saran Si Indomie untuk makan di taman belakang sekolah.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur."

Nah, ini lagi. Sejak kapan si maling sok ganteng berkedok _bodyguard_ pribadi Yuuya ini berada di belakangnya? Mendorong punggungnya agar berjalan menuju tempat nongkrongnya mereka.

Celaka, deh. Tak bisa pindah tempat.

Yuuri mendudukkan diri di lantai, bersender pada pagar kawat. Yuuya duduk di depannya, hanya diberi jarak tiga kotak bekal dan sebungkus besar roti. Yuuto dan Yuugo duduk tepat di kanan kirinya, saling berhadapan. Mampus, dikelilingi pula. Pertanda jelas Yuuri tak bisa kabur ke mana-mana.

"Untung saja tak ada murid lain kemari. Kita bisa makan dengan tenang~" Yuuya tersenyum manis seraya membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Tendang saja kalau ada yang kemari," cetus Yuugo, ia mengambil sebuah roti dari dalam plastik.

"Jaga bicaramu, Yuugo. Yuuya, pastikan kau habiskan sayuranmu," tegur Yuuto. Kedua mata yang terpejam sama sekali tak membuatnya tak mengetahui tingkah laku kedua 'kembaran'nya.

"Yes, Ma'am ...," sahut kedua anak itu bersamaan.

Yuuri diam saja, tetap bergeming. Tak acuh pada ketiga orang di depannya, lebih menghiraukan bekalnya sendiri.

Oh, lihatlah; dua buah nasi kepal berbentuk tabung isi asinan dan dilapisi rumput laut; telur gulung yang disusun rapi; ayam goreng berlapis tepung yang terlihat garing; ditambah sedikit sayuran berupa selada, tomat, dan wortel yang dipotong mirip bunga.

Siapa yang tidak tergiur?

Apalagi dengan secangkir susu jahe yang pasti akan nikmat diminum saat suhu rendah begi—Ha? Jahe?

Yuuri membeku. Di depan matanya terjulur segelas susu jahe. Gelas plastik berwarna putih tersebut mengurung _liquid_ berwarna putih abu-abu tersebut. Uap hangat mengepul di atasnya, menandakan minuman tersebut masih hangat.

Yuuri tertegun.

"Hati orang yang kesepian itu biasanya dingin, kosong, dan hampa."

Kedua mata melebar.

"Dingin itu tak enak. Lebih baik dihangatkan."

Bibir terbuka, sedikit menganga.

"Kata Mama, jika kedinginan, coba minum susu jahe. Rasanya manis dan enak."

Satu kali mengerjap.

"Kamu tidak sendirian. Nah, sekarang minumlah."

Ludah diteguk dengan susah payah. Energi panas entah darimana merasuki Yuuri. Sedikit bergetar, remaja tersebut menerima susu jahe tersebut. Shit, terkutuklah ketiga orang ini. Jika Yuuri sampai OOC, itu salah mereka!

 _Liquid_ putih dihirup perlahan. Rasa manis terkecap di lidah, membawa energi panas yang menyebar perlahan ke seluruh tubuh. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Yuuri untuk merasa hangat.

"Kebetulan penjaga _cafetaria_ menyediakan termos kecil, kupinjam saja." Yuugo terkekeh sambil mengusap ujung hidungnya dengan telunjuk.

"Yuuto-nii dan aku yang membeli susu jahenya, pas untuk empat gelas." Yuuya menyunggingkan cengiran lebar.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Yuugo, dia yang merencanakan ini." Yuuto tersenyum kecil dengan mata terpejam.

Yuuri masih diam. Segelas susu jahe lebih menarik perhatiannya. Kedua matanya terpejam, dengan bibir yang berada di sisi gelas, menghirup lagi susu tersebut.

Mungkin besok pagi ia akan memesan kue jahe dari _Halil's Bakery_. Untuk dinikmati bersama ketiga 'kembaran'nya di atap sekolah.

Kehangatan visual diganti dengan material. Yuuri benar-benar meragukan IQ Yuugo. Tetapi, toh, apa salahnya? Terkadang orang bodoh bisa lebih cerdik daripada orang cerdas.

"Ngomong-ngomong boleh minta bekalmu? Aku kurang kenyang jika hanya roti."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
